rpggenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Wraith
General Wraith was a mere soldier on the planet of Kaleesh, was also a General there as well, and held many good battles to aid the Kaleesh battle times after the end of the Clone Wars, riding what was left of suprising activated droids that was still standing on Kasleesh. Later the General was became interested in the Galatic Empire and what true powers they held. Wraith went straight to a Imperial recruitment site and was recruited into the Empire as a General of course when he told the recruiter about all his battles on his home world. General Wraith commanded many, worked many to their deaths almost. Wraith commanded many against the Rebellion over the Empire during the Galatic Civil War and won many battles. When it came to the battle of Endor though. General Wraith was offered the oportounnity to pilot a Twin Ion Engine. The General took that one and only chance and went straight into space and began to destroy many X-Wings, A-Wings, B-Wings, once the Empire thought they were surely winning, the General was shocked into suprise when he saw Vader's own super Star Destroyer was sent upo Death Star surface. When the General wasn't paying attention, he was shot and was flying towards at a very fast velocity towards Endor surface. He crashed and was known M.I.A. He was found hours later at the crash site, and was taken back to a Imperial Research Station and was studied on his injuries. While Wraith was still being scanned, the head of the Imperial Research Department, Dr. Dante Lockhart, the doctor looked at the records of the General's injures. Once that was finished he thought it was time to begin surgery and thought it was a good idea to try an exo-skeleton on the General, an exo-skeleton very smiliar to the one General Grievous wore during the Clone Wars. Hours after the surgery, the General awoke in his new exo-skeleton, confused, startled, loss of words. Wraith was bit suprised that he was still alive after that accident. The General began his way towards Coruscant to the Imperial High Command center. The General stood infront of the Imperial High Command and gave his entire report. Days later he returned back to the High Command building and gave an idea to the High Command to create his own Flag Ship, similiar to the Invisible Hand, but stronger, bigger, it was to be called, The Dark Acolyte. The High Command agreed to his idea and he had the Kuat Drive Yards begin their construction on the ship and many many months later he finally took the ship into his own very hands and aided both now the Army and the very Imperial Navy. General Wraith was suprised on what the Dark Acolyte was truely capable of and what true powers it had. But the General was more impressed on what the Exo-Skeleton aided him with and laterd killed many saber wielders and was almost known as a General Grievous remake. But more stronger and more back breaking than the real Grievous. Wraith did not care if he was a remake, the troopers respected him. Wraith then got his own idea for the Mangaguard Project, he created them himself, the electro staffs, himself. He had amny magnaguards built to be his own personal bodyguards. The Magnaguards mainly protected the General himself, but they also programmed them to protect the Imperial High Command members as well. The General later met one man he thought he never would meet. The Grand Admiral, Ardric Nexvold. He was impressed at the Grand Admiral on what many thoughts he had. He shared many of his thouights to the GA. Ardric later had a proposition for the General, he asked the General if he wished to be his Right Hand in the Imperial High Command of the Galatic Empire. The General accepted gracefully and helped the GA mainly in many things. Years later, the High General grew tired of the Grand Admiral's weakness to lead the Remnant back to ultimate true victory into taking Coruscant back. Wraith divised a plan to get rid of Nexvold, and many others followed him and they overthrew Nexvold and Wraith became the new Emperor of the Empire, and he made a promise to bring the true Empire back to the true victory. During his reign as Emperor he thought it was time for him to go back into a human body and learn to use the force well, and he became a true Emperor and will one day bring the Empire back to the New Galatic Empire.